Chronos
Chronos (チュロノス, Churonosu) was one of elite soliders working for Lord Absol in Planet Trade Organization as well as former leader of Absol's Execution Force. He is member of Demon Clan, and worked under Absol as advisor. In reality, Chronos is loyal member of the Time Breakers. He is under mission to sabotage Time Patrol's actions. Recording his words, he fused himself with his alternative time-line persona to become stronger, and to be able freely exist in both time-lines - without being noticed by Supreme Kai. Appearance Like Mira Chronos got Light blue skin, Silver hair and red eyes. He is shorter than Mira, though. Mira wears usually blue vizor-like scouter and Time Breaker armor, made from body-armor similar to Mira's, Black and white gauntlets, red Gi Bottom and Black and Red boots. On armor's green gem and back has Time Breaker symbol on Personality Chronos is calm, cunning and collected persona who studies his opponent's weaknesses and then exploits them without hesitation; While fighting Quasin he fired Energy Wave towards Serena, forcing him to stop attack and move to shield her. History Abilities & Powers As Demon Chronos posesses naturally great power, and as Time Breaker he has ability affect time. Thanks to Saiyan Cells implated to his body, he is also able gain Zenkai, as well as go Super Saiyan, though he is not able control it that well. His power level used to be 700.000, but after fusing with alternative time-line persona and 6th dimension counterpart, his power level tripled, to 2.100.000. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight': Like most users of ki, Chronos is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. * Ki Sense : Ability to sense Ki energy without Scouter. *'[http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]: The most basic form of energy attacks, Chronos is capable of firing purple colored energy blasts. **'''Full-Power Energy Blast Volley: Chronos fires volley of powerful energy blasts at his targets. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Power_Energy_Wave Full-Power Energy Wave]: Chronos is able fire purple energy waves from his hans. **'Erasion Wave' : Chronos fires much more powerful energy wave from his both hands. Attack is par with Kamehameha in terms of power. *'Finger Beam' : Chronos is able to mimic Death Beam, firing thin beam of purple energy. *'Special Beam Cannon' : Chronos focuses energy to his finger tips and fires beam which penetrates through almost anything. **'Special Beam Barrage' : Chronos fires several Special Beam Cannons in row. He uses this move usually when in Super Saiyan form. *'Eraser Wave' : Chronos fires wave of red energy which nullifies Ki-Blasts and damages target. *'Dark Bomber' : Chronos creates massive energy ball which he then compresses. When it hits target, it rapidly expands, destroying its target with massive explosion. *[[Kamehameha|'Demon Kamehameha']]: Chronos fires Red Kamehameha wave at his enemy. *'Paralyze Blast' : Chronos creates purple orb of energy which he then fires at opponent. Once hitting, Ki stored inside orb infects targets body, paralyzing this. Paralyze Blast seeks to its target. **'Great Paralyze Blast :' More powerful version of Paralyze Blaster. *'Darkness Blade': Chronos gathers energy to his finger tips and slashes air, creating purple blade of energy. *'Destructo-Disk' : Chronos forms purple disk of Ki energy. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody_Sauce Bloody Sauce] : Chronos fires energy waves which slow speed of those it hits. *'Energy Mines' : Chronos is able to fire energy orbs which don't move from place. Once they are hit, they detonate with powerful explosion. **'Mine Launcher': Chronos fires one of his mines at target, detonating it. *'Dark Bomber': Compressed giant energy blast. Chronos is able to control movement of Dark Bomber almost freely. **'Eclipse Bomb:' Smaller and weaker version of Dark Bomber, but faster to charge. *'Time Control ': Chronos is able to stop time around him for 10 seconds, making him lethal foe thanks to his speed. However, after each time he stops time he has to recharge for 60 seconds. He is also able to move within space where someone else than he has stopped time. **'Time Zone' : By drawing Time Breaker symbol on air or ground Chronos creates field where wounds his wounds "Vanish to flow of time" by returning his body to time before wounds. **'Time Stop' : Chronos stops movement of one target, paralyzing them. **'Time Breaker' : Passive ability, which allows Chronos to move freely within all and any time alterations. *'Dimension Slider': Chronos is able to almost freely slide between 6th and 7th Universes after fusing his 6th dimension counterpart. *'Afterimage': Technique where user moves so fast that they leave image behind them, often fooling opponent. Transformation False Super Saiyan Chronos is able to go Super Saiyans thanks to Saiyan Cells on his body. However he lacks control of it, and while it gives him immense boost, he gets easily worn out while using it; He cannot stay in Super Saiyan form longer than ten minutes, but while in hit his power is multiplied by 50, to 105.000.000. Equipment Scouter : Chronos has Vizor-like scouter. Gallery ChronosBody.png|Chronos' outlook. ChronosBody2.png|Chronos' Armor ChronosSuperSaiyan3.png|Chronos goes Super Saiyan. ChronosZeroBlast.png|'Energy Mine' about to be fired. ChronosMines.png|'Energy Mine' ChronosBomb.png|Using Mine Launcher. ChronosKamehameha.png|Chronos firing Kamehameha ChronosDualWave.png|'Full-Power Energy Wave' ChronosGreatWave.png|'Erasion Wave' ChronosEclipseBomb.png|'Eclipse Bomb' ChronosEclipseNova.png|Eclipse bomb's detonation. ChronosGigaCharge.png|'Dark Bomber' before compression. ChronosGiga.png|'Dark Bomber'. CHronosBombGreat.png|About to fire Great Paralyze Blast ChronosSlash.png|'Darkness Blade' ChronosSPBC2.png|''Special Beam Cannon'' ChronosFingerBeam.png|Chronos uses Finger Beam ChronosWave.png|Firing Eraser Gun. ChronosZone.png|'Time Zone' ChronosTimeStop.png|Chronos using Time Control to stop his target. ChronosMiraTowa.png|Chronos before leaving for his mission. Trivia * Like Mira and Towa , also Chronos' name is related to time . His name is related greek myths like other members of Force, but is not related moons. * Like Mira, Chronos is able to enter Super Saiyan state (Though in Mira's case, his eyes just start glow red.) Category:MakutaDethos Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Time Breaker Category:Execution Force Category:Villains Category:Super Saiyans Category:Antagonists Category:Dragonball Infinity